This disclosure relates to improvements in coupling rotors together.
Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, typically include a compressor section and a turbine section that is coupled for rotation with the compressor section. The compressor section may include one or more stages of compressor rotors and the turbine section likewise may include one or more stages of turbine rotors. One or more of the compressor rotors can be axially held together with one or more of the turbine rotors using a tie rod, for example. However, if the tie rod connection is lost, one or more of the rotors could move axially, resulting in an over speed condition.